


Meiah and Sturm's Expansive Adventures

by Ozzie19



Series: Meiah and Sturm's Expansive Adventures [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BBW, Curves worship, Draph, F/M, Romance, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation, shortstacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: In an alternate reality from the skies, a Draph Mercenary lives with an impish, intelligent and loving magician. When he has a new serum to test, she is up to the task! In her tsundere way. RP story log with a friend!
Relationships: OC/Sturm, Original Character/Sturm
Series: Meiah and Sturm's Expansive Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758586
Kudos: 2





	Meiah and Sturm's Expansive Adventures

This was the daily life of living in Evergel. A world of adventurers and monsters and heroes and princesses. 

But this is no tale of heroism of glory. Rather, just living a normal life.

Well, as normal as one would expect between a young prodigal mage and a Draph who have taken shop in a small backwater town in the province of Auguste. That town's name being Eugenville.

And for the young man named Meiah Ishtar, it was an experience unlike any other. A chance to start over and begin life anew and away from living a simple farmer boy's life and to take up the mystic arts.

Meiah walked through the quiet town of Eugenville, staff tapping on the ground. A wooden gnarled walking stick that allows for easy conjuring of trees, earth walls, water spouts, and rain clouds to go along with offensive or defensive magic in summoning great walls of fire or bouts of flame to defeat or ward off foes. The red haired boy with bright blue eyes and a pair of glasses rested on his nose. Dressed in white robes and a pointy black wizard hat, he looked like the normal wizard set on starting his own business. Both of his hands on his staff as he carried his satchel over his shoulder.  
And he just finished with a job within Auguste's borders, having collected a good reward and best of all, ingredients for him and his business partner, friend, and romantic partner! He made it past the saloon and the inn and the local Guild Hall where adventurers would come and register for quests and all sorts of tasks for money asked upon by townsfolk, nobility, or even other adventurers, and there nestled in the middle was a quaint stone tower that served as both his shop and his home. Meiah opened the door and entered.

"Hello?" He called out. "You in Sturm? Got some ingredients and cash from my last job. I think we may finally get it down pat!" The red haired mage beamed as he entered his workshop, and heard movement upstairs. "We can finally make some healing potions galore. He may have been a teen, younger than his lover, but it was always amusing to see the slender redhaired boy see his shorter, and far curvier and plumper red haired adventurer saunter down the steps of their tower.

"With this... we can put enough cash in to go on our honey-vacation~"

Within the tower that Nefel and Sturm called home, the soft-spoken and seemingly sullen draph sat near a window on the second floor, sharpening her sword while nominally on watch. Not that Eugenville was a particularly dangerous town, but every so often a couple of suspicious-looking sorts would need a stern glare from Sturm to be convinced to move on to easier prizes. Sturm ran the whetstone over the edge of her blade in a well-practiced motion, producing a soothing, rhythmic, and almost musical sound of stone against steel. In truth, the simple maintenance helped preoccupy Sturm's mind from her current chief distraction; Meiah was late returning from his errands and work. Usually the two would trade off, one minding the store while the other went out to perform tasks for either the Guild or other various patrons. And though it was surely no easier for Meiah when she was out putting her sword to use, Sturm couldn't help but feel increasing annoyance, and yes, even worry when Meiah was out later than expected.

And so when Meiah did arrive home, Sturm found herself startled by the sudden noise at the threshold, creating an unpleasant squeal with the whetstone as it scraped haphazardly against the grain of the metal. With reddening cheeks, Sturm placed the blade and stone to the side and made her way to the stairs. Clad in her usual red, white and animal print garb, she looked down at Meiah from the top of the stairs with her eyes half-lidded in irritation, yet still conveying warmth. "You're late. Did you run into trouble?"

Making her way down the stairs, with her short and plump thighs rubbing together, Sturm listened to Meiah tell her of his day, her stern expression softening as he showed her the fruit of his labor. "Mmm...not bad," she praised softly, joining Meiah at his side and wrapping her arms around his chest in a tight bear hug, "I'm glad you had a good day. Just don't make me fret so much next time..."

Meiah saw the shorter red haired Draph approach him. His chin rested atop of her crown as he felt her embrace him, her massive soft chest squishiing against his slim one. "Nah, well, if you consider this trouble." He reached into his sack, pulling out a pamphlet and setting it down on the table. "The Darkmoon Fare will be arriving soon. I can't imagine a better place to sell our potions. With my alchemical and magic know how, and your swordsmanship and skills, we have taken down so many monsters together!" He gestured to the trophy hanging in the first floor above them, the giant horse-sized skull of a dragon, a sign of their many past adventures together. "Just gotta apply them, sell them, then we can retire together Sturm." He cupped her cheek, her frown still evident as he kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for making you wait... now come on, I'll conjure up some dinner." MEiah stepped back, patting her bust. "You've been loving my mana bread. You've gotten a bit softer the past month since that last job. Hehe." He teased, poking her giant breast before he saw her glare. He oggled her top to bottom, her tiger-print leotard always so hot~. 

The mage went over and removed his hat on a rack and began to set the table, placing some plates and a pitcher out as he went over, pulling his chair out for his lover. "Also, I've been deivsing a formula that allows for the creation of blueberry smoothies!" He eyed her breasts. "That, and milk production, hehe."

As Meiah teased her, Sturm's full lips pursed together as her cherub face formed a stern pout. The draph struggled to resist the urge to poke the mage right back at his chest; such a poke might bowl the young man right over, and Sturm wasn't that cross with him...yet. Instead she changed the direction of her raised hand to steady her still jiggling bosom, calming her swaying breasts. Still blushing, Sturm knew Meiah hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest. Though her constant training had kept the warrior's strength and stamina at peak performance, her time with Meiah and his mana bread had lead to a much fuller, wider figure than Sturm had enjoyed in the past. Self-consciously, one of Sturm's hands drifted down to her soft tummy; a permanent mound nestled below the prize-melon sized orbs of her breasts and atop a pair of thick, shapely legs.

Shaking her head, Sturm focused herself on the news Meiah had brought, "Mmmm, well that's good news at least. Your potions are always top sellers whenever a new festival comes to town." The plump draph stole a quick glance at the pamphlet Meiah had placed on the table. Darkmoon...Sturm had only heard a little of this Fare, knowing only that they needed to travel a long distance to reach Eugenville. That in and of itself would be good, sure to bring in lots of tourists drawn to a festival that only came around once in a great long time. Perhaps Meiah was right, and the profits from this fare alone would give them the coin they needed to live independently.

A gurgle from her stomach brought both the frown and the blush back to Sturm's face. "Mmmm, you said something about dinner, yes? Let me help too," Sturm murmured as she began to make her way over to the cozy kitchen, her wide thighs swishing as she moved, while Meiah went to hang up his hat. She half turned around as Meiah explained his new formula, "Blueberry smoothies...Mmmm, blueberries do sound nice, and..." Sturm stopped as what Meiah was getting at dawned on her, and she turned around, blushing bright red with her hands planted on her wide hips. "Milk production? This is one of your perverted ideas again, isn't it?" Sturm accused, still speaking in her usual soft, yet firm tone of voice, "And I suppose you'll want to test this formula on me, is that so?"

"Just set the table. Leave the cooking to me Sturm." Meiah said with a skip as he got to the kitchen, shelving his wizard hat and reaching for one of his arcane tome. He began to mutter under his breath, hand glowing white as he flung it around with hand gestures. He paused, lookimg back up and saw her blush and glare abck at him.

"Yep! Both for the milk and the blueberry smoothies. Both are temporary mind you. Well, save for a few things." He put the book behind his lips as he looked off slyly. "Like say... a cup size or two... maybe three in increase. And maaaaybe you adding more to your waistline. But hey, you're a Diamond-level adventurer. Some pounds never stopped you." Meiah remarked. "Remember that time we had to get off that island and it was barren and full of sand? I used that spell to fill ya full for water with your gut, and I used ya as a floatation device till we hit the mainland!" Meiah remarked, commenting on their past adventures.

It was a daring fight against pirates who had smuggled treasure belonging to the royal family, and early in Meiah's career, yet another day in the seasoned yet still young Sturm's. She flew across the ship, her blades cutting them in twain as she dodged while Meiah provided support with his spells. Unfortuntely he couldn't control the weather as the ship capsized and the duo wound up on a desert island off the coast. Then he managed to purify some salt water and altered Sturm's stomach using a spell, making her guzzle down nearly a swimming pool's worth of liquid.  
Which made her belly a perfect floation device, and they got back to the mainland, even if Meiah got in some lewd gropes... and that was the start of their relationship. After he got some good dead-arms and bonks to the head of course. She's softened up, just as her body has. Thankfully, this incident did not get back to the Adventurer's Guild were Sturm was a member, as Meiah promised to tell no one.  
He went back to his spellbook, and finished the incantation. And with a rainbow-colored flash, mana bread appeared on the table. Bread that had the softness and texture of cake, but was filling and rejuvenated those who ate it. Many wizards would use this spell in order to avoid the hussle and bussle of the markets and bazaars in order to save coin and live self-sufficiently. 

"So, do you wanna make the blueberry smoothies first? Or wanna make some milk?" He looked in the ice box, seeing that the many milk bottles were empty. Meiah would drink some late at night.... as would Sturm, as eh would notice her come back to bed with a light milk moustache. "This will help us not go to the farmers markets. Lord knows farmers catcall you for being a Draph a lot." 

Draphs were descendants from Minotaur slaves, mostly humans and elves back when Minotaurs were once a dominant race before the Dark Wars. So they faced a stigma as do most Demi-Humans. While Sturm's reputation as an expert adventurer made sure that no one would openly throw insults... cat calls and sideways glances or mutterings were always somethign that irked the teenage Mage. It was a feeling of protection he had for the Draph redhead in her 20s.

Still blushing, Sturm grunted in acknowledgement as she turned and started to pull out plates and silverware from one of the cupboards. So, she'd been right, Meiah was planning something perverted for her, Sturm thought to herself as her heart began to beat faster. "I thought as much...mind you, I'll go along with it this time," she replied, glancing in his direction as her prepared his embarrassingly delicious mana bread with a spell, "If for no other reason than to keep these perverse ideas of yours from getting out of hand. I can't just let you try out these spells and potions out on just anyone, you know." Sturm gulped, realizing how flustered she was beginning to sound.

Then Meiah brought up the incident on the lonely island out in the far reaches of the ocean, which only deepened Sturm's distraction. The plump draph remembered that time very well; how could she not? It had been their very first mission, and a time when the two had been forced by their circumstances to get to know each other very intimately. As much as being filled up like a draph-shaped balloon mortified Sturm, Meiah's plan had saved both their lives, even if the mage had taken the opportunity to sneak in as many gropes and fondles as he could manage on the way back to civilization. Sturm well remembered how it had felt to have all that water filling her up, stretching her belly until she looked like she was expecting a mountain giant. And how his curious finders poked and caressed her swollen curves until she moaned like a....  
Clasping both hands on her burning cherub cheeks, Sturm forced herself to stop thinking of such lewd thoughts at such an inopportune time. Instead, as she finished setting down the plates and settings, she looked back over and up at Meiah as he finished the incantation for the night's meal. For someone who was technically younger than her, Sturm had to continually crane her neck to meet his eyes, a source of much more mild embarrassment for the proud swordswoman. It was maddening, Sturm thought as they both sat down to eat, how nonchalant Meiah could be as he asked her which formula she wanted to try first. What an absurd question to ask, Sturm thought to herself as she began to devour her portion of mana bread, moaning softly as it's sweet flavor hit her tongue. Meiah did raise a good point about the farmer's market, she was forced to admit. While Sturm found that a couple swift swats from the flat of her blade could do wonders to improve the manners of foolish townsfolk, that didn't mean the "cowcalls" didn't sting her pride as a draph. And it made Meiah severely unhappy to hear her insulted so, which was also quite unacceptable in Sturm's opinion.

"L-let me think," Sturm mumbled between mouthfuls of mana bread, "I can't just make rash decisions about that sort of thing." Her ember-colored gaze followed Meiah's to the empty milk bottles as she pondered her answer. She knew fresh milk was important, but there would always be time for Meiah to use his "milk magic" on her later on. At the moment, Sturm was bit more curious about what this smoothie formula entailed. That at least sounded like something that might be popular at this upcoming Darkmoon Fare. "Why don't you let me try this blueberry smoothie formula first, it sounded...intriguing. Then later you can make me into a milk cow, if you must."

"Hey, the spells I've given to ya have been nonlethal! Like that water inflation spell... oh! And that time we had to fly up a mountain, I used that on hot air spell and made ya into a balloon to float up in order to get the Griffin eggs for that baron's wedding. Thankfully we got up without a hitch. But my oh my," Meiah giggled. "You were so creaky and had such cute burps of air coming out~, and so big and wide and soft as you floated!" He teased, winking towards the Draph's way. He sat down across from her as he ate his small portion of mana bread while she ate her's, usually enough for two to three people as the red head stuffed her face. 

"Blueberry eh? Awesome. And we can totally immobilize you by boob." He winked, sticking his tongue out. "I got a simple formula from a man named Viole Wonka while in town." Meiah stated as he finished his dinner, dabbing his lips. Sturm was almost done with her's. Her weakness? Delicious cakey manabread. The red haired boy stood up and reached into his satchel, pulling out a blue vial.

"Just gotta add in some sugar..." He walked to his alchemical stand, grabbing some sugar and putting it into a metal bowl, then pouring the vial, with the blue liquid pouring out. "Some water..." A splash from a water beaker. "And a simple blueberry." He got into his satchel again, pulling out another vial with a simple blueberry inside. When he plopped it inside, the bubbling could be heard as the chemical reaction forced the concoction to shrink and congeal... into a small blue pill of sorts. 

"There we go." He held it up, seeing Sturm finish her meal. "Wanna test this outside or in the practice room?" That room they did most of their experiements, ranging from air to water inflation and her massive milk episode they did a few times before. "I can get some troughs ready too..." Meiah remembered the girl Wonka was with... how big and blue she was... and he bit his lip.

Time to have some fun~.  
"Here, just chew on it. You'll taste blueberry." He offered the pillw to her, ready to see her ruin her delicious leotard...

"Eeeh?! They had better be nonlethal!" Sturm retorted hotly, her voice rising in sudden agitation as the short draph thrust the last bit of manabread in Meiah's direction as if it were a dagger. But as quickly as Strum's ire appeared it seemed to drain away, as she looked away from Meiah for a moment clearly embarrassed by her outburst. "Of course I know your spells are safe, dummy. That's not what gets me all worked up you know..." Sturm quickly stuffed the last few bites of manabread into her mouth to stave off any further conversation on the subject. It was true, of course, she knew Meiah would never do anything that would put her in harm's way. The young mage had proven himself time and again both on quests and at home, such that Sturm trusted him implicitly. No...it was the way she felt whenever one of his spells began to fill her up to all manner of outlandish proportions that made her cheeks burn red with a mix of embarrassment and no small amount of passion.  
A passion that she was loathe to let anyone know about. Anyone save Meiah that is, though not for lack of trying. There was definitely a part of Sturm that wished she could hide the way she felt from her partner, but at this point, there was no reasonable way the young red-head couldn't know. As Meiah had so casually recited, there were far too many occasions where he'd needed to use his magic to fill her up with almost every substance and fluid imaginable. He hadn't even brought up the time he quickly filled her up with air, to seal off the only exit to a bank during a robbery. Or even the time Meiah had filled her up to the brim with chocolate syrup, until she looked like a red-haired chocolate bon-bon, to lure out a band of sweet-toothed kobolds. Sturm could still remember how their tiny hands felt as they pushed against her chocolate-swollen sides as they tried to roll her back to their cave, while Meiah sprung their planned ambush. The memory made Sturm squirm, rubbing her thick thighs together while she sat.

Suddenly Meiah was at her side, bringing her out of her reverie as he asked her whether they should head outside or to the practice room. In his hand, Sturm saw the tiny blue pill he had just created with his magic. It looked so tiny between his fingers...surely it shouldn't make her too big, right? Taking Meiah's offered hand, she squeezed it tightly and hopped down to her feet, her bust and behind bouncing as she landed. "Let's head to the practice room, that's what we have it for, yes?" she asked rhetorically, not adding that she didn't want to put on too much of a show for anyone wandering nearby.  
Once they arrived at the spacious and well-padded practice room, she turned around to face Meiah accepted the offered blue pill. Sturm rolled the tiny lozenge around in her palm for a moment as if testing it for anything unusual. Satisfied, she popped the pebble-sized pill into her mouth and started to chew. At first the plump draph looked a little disappointed as nothing seemed to happen, but soon her eyes opened wide in amazement and the beginning of a smile turned up the corners of her lips. "Mmmmmmm! This is...this is really something. It's not just blueberry...mmmMMmmm....it tastes like a whole blueberry creme pie!" Sturm cupped her round cheeks in both hands as she chewed, moaning softly to herself in delight. As she did, the tip of her button nose began to darken, until both her nose and cheeks turned a vivid blue hue.

Meiah and her went into the room as he took a seat, seeing Sturm chew on the blue pill. He nodded with glee, smiling as he saw the light blue tint forming on her nose as she began to chew over and over. "Yep. Blueberry Creme Pie is the falvor! And with this, we can make and sell blueberry juice, and with some alchemical changes, even smoothies! hehe~" Meiah toned, finger raised. "Plus, with our many innovations, we can flavor our potions too, with the effects of mana recovery, stamina recovery, healing, and so many more with the ingredients I am growing in the greenhouse outside." The boy stated as he began to shed off his cape and unbutton his tunic. He did the same, taking Sturm's cape off of her and leaving her only in her leopard print bra and panties and red leotard... and he saw her cheeks follow suit. He looked at her soft stomach, poking.

"And now, time for it to accumulate and grow~. Hehe. Remember the Chocolate Egg candy yo uchewed on? This is like that. When we lured those candle snatching Kobolds." Meiah cooed, his hands now massaging her big and hefty tits! "You were a Chocolate Egg then.. now you're gonna be a big blue Blueberry girl~" 

And the truth of the matter is... none of them are virgins. When Sturm was first inflated two years ago, he had to engage in sexual intercourse with her in order to deflate her. And after every inflation, it was sexual orgasms and a reaction from human semen, if enough is collected, to spur the chemical reaction to 'de-flate' her as Meiah honked her lucious mellons. "I'm so excited now~. The chocolate then was all gooey and viscous liek grazy... but now!" He grabbed a wand, using it with a flick and bringing out a trough that extended to a shute towards a refinement lab. "It will be much easier to collect all this!"

Of course, while Meiah was happy groping his draph partner and lover, Sturm, might not have been as pelased, as she began to feel bloated... and her face became blue!

"H-hey, just what do you think you're doing," Sturm huffed as she began to bat away Meiah's curiously groping hands, "Just because I agreed to this doesn't mean you can get all handsy all of a sudden. Besides, nothing's happening yet, I only just started chewing!" It would seem that the testy draph had not yet realized that her whole face had turned a most vibrant shade of blue, contrasting well with her wild locks of red hair, with her neck and shoulders quick to follow suit. But soon Sturm did start to feel something strange and unsettling as she gulped down mouthful after undeniably delicious mouthful. And as Meiah reminded her of the embarrassing episode with the magic chocolate egg, Sturm recognized the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Fullness.

With a groan of realization escaping her suddenly plump and dark purple lips, Sturm looked down just in time to see her ample, round breasts darken and start to turn a brilliant shade of azure to match her currently shocked and blushing face. "It's turning me...blue?" Sturm murmured in between chews, as she started to comprehend what Meiah had just been rambling about. That little blue pill Meiah had given her was filling her up with yummy, succulent, irresistible juice!  
Sturm could feel it even now as more and more juice flowed down her eagerly gulping throat. For a moment, Sturm thought to spit out the pill before it could start to fill her up...but even as she had the thought, her body seemed to have a different idea, chewing even faster than ever as the blue hue spread like an infection across her bare stomach and limbs. 'So much for not making a spectacle of myself with this option,' Sturm thought glumly to herself, while holding up one of her arms to watch in a mix of regret and amazement as the blue spread across her hand to the tips of her fingers in mere seconds.

"Mmmmph...y-you...you t-t-tricked me...Meiah," Sturm moaned in accusation, as she planted her hands on her now very blue hips. The diminutive draph woman was now completely and deeply blue from head to toe as she looked up at him with a stern, yet anxious pout, "You sh-should at least warn me...before you....before I....ooooph, O-oh no." Sturm's half-hearted tirade cut short as the bloated sensation in her stomach began to morph into a familiar feeling of pressure. As a fresh sense of embarrassment settled in, Sturm's hands flew to her stomach, as if hoping to curtail what was surely to follow. Yet to her surprise, the feeling began to shift in a different direction as the juice seemed to find a path of lesser resistance. And before Sturm could do anything about, her bright blue boobs surged outward, bulging lewdly around the edges of her leopard-print bra as the juice within upped her bra size by several cups within a matter of moments.

Groaning in dismay, Sturm's hands flew up to cup her newly swollen assets as the pressure within started to slowly build once more. It was starting, she thought to herself, feeling suddenly mortified. And worse still, as her heart began to beat faster, she realized a part of her was looking forward to it.

Meiah was behind her now, unclipping her cape so she was in only her leapard print bra, same print leotard, and big red panties. His groin was against her grwoing backside too, wedged nicely in that chair filling booty as it began to grow as well. His hands went back, one groping her inflating bust, the other to her gurgling and sloshing tummy. "Haaa... Well, remember when I gave you a Chocolate Pill? This is what happened. When I said blueberry, you should have paid better attention. Such ignorance to detail is so unbecoming of an Adventurer~" He teased, giggling as he groped and molesting his lover, grinding his tent against her rump as the Draph began to inflate. He began to trace around her to avoid her soft batting, seeing the effect of her growth. Her bra was beginning to get tighter, evene when before they dug in and showed lots of lucious boob. Her panties came undonw, leaving her in her leotard that was becoming stretched more and more. Meiah got onto his knees as he saw her thighs beginning to thicken up and fatten up as he kissed her exposed navel.

And he felt a trickle of light juice! There we go!

"There we go Sturm~. Keep on growing big girl~. You'll be a big ole busty..." He honked her tits, prowling around back to softly swat her ass. "Bootyfull...and sexy blueberry Draph in no time." Meiah stated, coming back around her back at blushing, pouting visage. Her cheeks haven't ouffed up yet, even as her face was now blue and the gurgling and sloshing continued heavily in her stomach. 

"I love you Sturm." He said softly, cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly. Meiah didn't get bited, but he heard her moan, kissing back while her hands were on him, but before long....

SNAP

There went her bra. She's becoming rounder by the second!

Sturm whirled about huffing and panting, trying to keep up with Meiah as he moved about her with ease, while the swelling blue woman struggled to waddle around in a circle. As Meiah had already noticed, her arms and legs were starting to follow suit with her bust and behind, stretching outward like a balloon just starting to inflate. And while Sturm would slap the face of anyone who called her diminutive Draph legs "stubby", she was forced to admit that her shorter stature meant that even a little extra thickness around her thighs and calves meant a serious reduction in her flexibility and speed. Even her attempts to keep Meiah's curiously probing and groping hands to himself were growing more and more lethargic and slow, as once well-toned, muscular arms grew plump and heavy with blueberry juice! Just then her red-haired lover went in straight for her lips, cupping her pouty cheeks as she attempted to reach up and push him away, but as she did, her chubby blue arms bounced off her full, melon-sized boobs such that her hands only managed to awkwardly wrap around Meiah's sides. Moaning in frustration, Sturm found herself returning the kiss; unable to do anything else the swelling draph tried to enjoy the moment as much as she could. Everything just felt so overwhelmingly sensitive right now; sensitive...and so very tight!

snap ga-LUNK  
Though she couldn't see what had happened at first, Sturm could tell by the release of pinching tightness around her breasts that her poor leopard print bra  
must have given up the fight against her expanding bustline. And sure enough, as Meiah let her go and backed away a few steps, along with him fluttered the tattered remains of the bra, now stained blue with juice. Looking down Sturm gasped and grumbled to herself as she took in the exaggerated hourglass figure she'd become in only a short amount of time. Her now massive breasts swayed heavily, bouncing and sloshing against each other freely with no more constraints to hold them back. They were matched only by her outlandishly wide hips and behind, which in turn connected to equally thick and swollen thighs that were even now forcing her stance wider and wider as they inflated with juice. There was no doubt in Sturm's mind that if she tried to leave the room now, she'd quickly become wedged in the door frame, even if she tried to turn sideways!

Just as she had this thought, Sturm felt the gurgling and churning within her stomach begin to increase, as if the juice was determined to show her just how futile escape would be. Then suddenly, Sturm found herself making a most undignified wail as the pressure ratcheted up within her tummy to a dizzying degree. And then amid the sound of seams straining on her leotard, her last bit of clothing, her belly pushed outward, going from soft and plump, to firm and round within the space of only a few heartbeats. As Sturm stumbled forward, pulled by the weight of her juice-filled stomach, Meiah caught her and began to cradle the round blue orb that once again started to inch outward, as if eager to catch up with her breasts.

"Uuuuuungh...so....fuuuulll!" Sturm gasped as she fought to steady herself. She looked up to Meiah with a nervous pout on her plump lips, "Augh...stop...MMmmph! Stop...enjoying this...so much!"

Meiah giggled as he went around, issing and groping her as he witnesses Sturm grow and grow. She was also a good kisser, scowling even as she made out with him. And more of her grew as he stepped back and enjoyed the sight of her constraints snap and pop off. Then her gut began to grow, and Meiah helped her by hugging and cradling her medicine-ball size and growing belly as he nuzzled against her bosom. "But I can't Stuuuurm~ You're so big and lucious and faaaat~" He teased as he wobbled her midsection side to side, grinning as he kissed her titfat. Soon she was naked as her leotard snapped, ripping and falling onto the floor and more gurgling and churning inside her took place. Meiah felt his hard on get more riled up as it poked the draph, and his hands went to his trousers as he let them fall down his legs. He pushed Sturm up a bit as he can see her legs beginning to thicken wider and become cones, soon the fat merging with her middle.

"And I gotta make you nice and rounder still my love." He cooed, eyeing her navel. "Now, I can go for many things... we did so many creampies in your fat donk and your ever so tight pussy that I can't help but wonder~" Meiah licked his lips as he traced his fingers over her blue navel. The blue girl was now getting taller as she began to inflate, and Meiah took that as his opportunity. To truly juice her, he would need to cum in her womb to spark the chemical reaction... but an orgasm without the reaction will only quick the growth.

"Oompa-Loompa-Doopity-Do, I got a sexy fat draph that is blue." He sang. "Oompa Loompa dooipty dum. "I'm gonna make your belly button cum~" And Meiah angled his dick, despite the lewd blush and objections from Sturm, and thrust his dick into Sturm as now she towered him, and hse fell and wobbled on her backside. She was now round as Meiah began to fuck her navel, rocking back forth as her belly button seemed to take him and was trying to suck him inwards. "Nyaaaahn~... Oh yeaaaah... Stuuuuuurm~ <3"

"Don't...c-call me... FAT, you...you...Augh!" Sturm cried out as her leotard finally reached its snapping point and split almost perfectly down the middle, letting her blue, vaguely teardrop shaped body swell out to its natural volume free of restriction. The disintegration of her clothing was a foregone conclusion but that didn't mean she was caught any less off guard when it finally did go to pieces. Sturm took a couple of ponderous steps to regain her balance, her arms pointing almost straight out, partially for balance, but more and more because it was becoming harder to hold them any other way. While the building pressure within the swelling draph had been given a temporary reprieve, Sturm found herself growing increasingly agitated as her rapidly ripening body was increasingly harder to move at all. The rounding draph found herself flapping her plump, sloshing arms even though it did her absolutely no good, just because it was one of the few things she could move! Her legs, as Meiah was noticing at roughly the same time, had become little more than thick blue trunks tapering rapidly at the ends into relatively tiny feet, and even then, were starting to resemble big round mounds topped by feet as juice relentlessly flooded her body.

And now, even as she turned her eyes to glower at Meiah for putting herself in this helpless position, Sturm found herself taken aback to realize that for she could look into his eyes at nearly his level. Was she already so big that she matched him for height? The blue bloated draph didn't have long to mull over this development,  
as Meiah saw an opportunity and bowled the nearly completely spherical Sturm onto her well-rounded backside with a gurgling splash of juice, where she bounced and wobbled like the massive liquid-filled balloon she was rapidly beginning to resemble. "Waaugh...ugh...what're you...Aaaah!" Sturm flapped her swiftly rounding arms in a furious panic, before her amorous partner answered her unasked question with action.

With an undignified cry, Sturm felt Meiah's erection plunge into the divot formed around her belly button, sinking immediately into her soft flesh which yielded readily before him. As Meiah sank in, Sturm's belly bulged around his cock, forming around and pressing against it, while the pressure of the juice within surged toward her extremities. With a muffled moan, Sturm felt the juice rush into and swell the gradually disappeared mounds of what had been her arms, into her jumbo behind, and especially into her massive sloshing breasts. With the rest of her body seemed to simply absorb into the widening sphere of her body, her breasts alone remained huge, round and wobbling heavily full of juice. Any noise Sturm was trying to make soon became muffled as her chin met the rounding swell of her chest, slowly pressing her plump lips shut and her massive berry boobs filled her vision. Yet she was anything but quiet as Meiah continued to plunge his hardening shaft into her belly button over and over, until her huge swollen body rocked and sloshed from the motion and the building pressure made the gigantic, round draph quiver from head to toe.

Meiah moaned and mewled with each thrust into her navel pussy, his hands sinking deep into her fat as he rocked the growing girl back and forth. She was light blue for the moment, but she will darken as she expands wider and wider, her arms and legs becoming one with her blue blowing body. He can feel her breasts press against her head as she inflated so much to become taller than her! She isn't as big as that time when she was air inflated, but the juice and volume was making her so bloated and lethargic as he felt her belly button tighten around his cock. The redhead moaned with heightened pitch as he pounded her eregonius zone. Meiah rocked her back and forth.

SLUSH. GALUNK. CHURN. GURGLE.

"Haaa..haaa...oh yes...your navelcunt is so good Stuurrrm~" He mewed as he felt her udders grow again. Hearing her moans in tune with his was making him arch his back. "Here I go... I'm gonna make your navel preggers~ Gnnnh... oh yes!" He thrusted one last time into her, giving out a sharp lewd gasp before sighing loudly... and for good eason. He started cumming as he fired his first load into her. Meiah grinned as he felt himself get pushed back, his member maybe average in size, but potent in quality as he stepped back. White spunk still sputtered and iced her belly button and divot as Sturm's inflation seemed to be coming to a close. She was looking larger than a carriage now!

"Well well... someone's gotten so big and round... this will be enough juice to last us a while." Meiah let out a sigh, seeing the troughs stationed behind him. And the ones behind her... Meiah grabbed a ladder and dragged over to behind her as Sturm lightly grew and grew, darkening in color. "Okay, now time to juice ya." He grabbed an additional ladder and brought it around to her cleavage. He climbed the twelve foot tall berry Draph and rested upon her duders, seeing her puffy cheeks and angry look he giggled.  
"You're so cute when you're angry~" He cooed, cupping her cheeks as he gavve her a kiss. "I'll get you to normal in no time, then we can bathe together." He wobbled out of her bust despite her angry closed mouth yells and moved the front ladder to the side. Meiah returned around, climing the back around as he began to tilt and roll Sturm over! "Easy noooow..." He said as he got Sturm's breasts to sink into the cold steel troughs. If she was normal, she would be lying down on her belly. And with that, her thick sunk in leggs and her lewd quiveing sex was seen. With it, juice was leaking out as she wobbled and gurgled.

Meiah leaned in, giving her cunt a lick and he heard Sturm squeal like a pig as he saw juice squirt out. "Wow! Came that fast! hehe, guess that never changes." He teased, fingering her pussy as he heard her moan and grunt, more blue goo squirting out. Meiah then climbed onto her, rolling her a bit deeper before he aimed his shaft to her cunt. 

Sturm has always been on birth control since... forever. They can't have kids. Not now...but this has given Meiah plenty of time for him to learn of the finer points of love making and breeding. And the red haired mage guided his dick in, going nice and slow. HE was fast and abrupt with the belly button. He wanted to make his lover feel it as he can see her body shake like a quake with orgasm as Meiah shivered and groaned, going deeper into her. "Aagghgn... it's good for me too Sturm... I'll cum multiple times like you before long!"

The massive amount of juice filling Sturm sloshed backward, rocking the helpless draphberry back onto what had been her hindquarters mere minutes ago, unable to do more than flap her relatively tiny hands and feet helplessly and moan through thick purple lips too swollen to properly articulate anything more than longing moans and frustrated grunts. Sturm could feel her blue skin drawing taut as she continued to fill...to ripen! No longer a roughly draph shaped blob, Sturm was rapidly rounding out to resemble the fruit that currently graced her taste buds, with only her massive boulder sized breasts, heads and hands and feet, giving any clue as to her true identity. And the rounder she grew the harder it was for Sturm to do anything other than wriggle and shuffle in place, but otherwise completely immobile, allowing the giggling Meiah to have his way with her. The round azure draph let out another frustrated noise that trailed off into a lusty moan as she felt Meiah release into her bellybutton. But it was so hard to concentrate; even though Sturm could feel the rush of juice beginning to slow down within her, the pressure was still overwhelmingly...satisfying?

Sturm squeezed her blue eyes shut as she felt her swollen cheeks pressed up by her swelling body; as maddening as it was to be completely unable to move the feeling of pressure stretching her body felt pleasurable in a way the Draph didn't like to admit. So pleasurable in fact that Sturm barely heard the sound of a ladder being dragged up to her swollen side, and only really realized what was happening when she felt the pressure bloom around her stomach and breasts, as Meiah  
hopped on top of her and began to clamber his way between her heavy, wobbling boobs. As her partner squeezed her juicy round cheeks together, she tried to growl out, "Juice me!" but with her swollen face only an unhappy moan made it past her plump lips. Stealing a kiss, Meiah crawled his way back to the ladder and slipped down to her side, and for a few moments, Sturm missed the feeling of pressure his hands and knees had applied to her swollen berry body. Even so, Sturm didn't have long to wait, as moments later Meiah's hands sank into her soft, round sides and Sturm let out an embarrassingly lusty moan as she felt the pressure escalate as her juice roiled and sloshed about. As much as she hated being so helpless, Sturm couldn't deny the feeling of being rolled filled her with unexpected delight, and she found herself kicking her tiny little feet as her world spun around her.

With a resounding GA-LUNK, Sturm finally landed with her heavy, jiggling boobs more or less on top of the trough Meiah had arranged earlier. As his plan became clear, Sturm practically whimpered with relief, slapping the taut sides of her body with her hands, like they were tiny flippers. More than she wanted to admit, Sturm was ready to be juiced! With her transformation into a juicy blueberry complete, deep down the massively swollen draph knew she ripe...ripe and ready to be harvested! As her little blue feet pumped and wiggled, Sturm let out a squealing yowl as she felt Meiah's member slide into her tightly swollen pussy,  
spreading her juice-filled lips with ease as some of the blueberry goo spurted out around his girth. Sturm's pussy drew Meiah's shaft in, as the swollen Draph began to grunt, yearning for the release his cock promised! Soon she could feel his hips and balls start to slap against what used to be the inside of her thighs, slowly, building up steam while slowly ratcheting up Sturm's own bubbling desire and need. As an orgasm began to well up inside her massive round body, Sturm moaned plaintively craving any release Meiah could grant her!

Meiah rocked his hips back and forth, making sure he can hear Sturm's sloshy body churn and clunk like an overpacked water balloon. The draph's inflates ass was so good to fuck and breed, it made the red haired boy hug as much as he can of her width and shower her with kisses. "Does it feel good? Hmmm~?" He purred, squeezing as he can hear the juice squirt out of her nipples with each rocking thrust into her. He even began to kiss her butt, poking and prodding and molesting her all over. It was making the boy shudder in bliss. She was just so big and round and fat! "I'll juice you alright Sturm... I will!" And his pace began to pick up, pounding her tight cunt harder as he can hear the squeals and mewls from his lover. He felt juice from her cunt spray against his thighs, and Meiah made sure to look around.

Good, the other troughs was close by. All he needed to do was cum inside her, activate the chemical reaction, and then rush to grab the other trough so that the juice can come from both her breasts and her pussy. Meiah began to pant and heighten his gasps. "Haaa...haaa... yes...Sturm...Sturm... I'm gonna cum~ I 'm gonna breed juice in you...and you're gonna give birth to them! Haaa...haa...gnnngh!" He gritted his teeth, his cock twitching and spasming inside her tight sex.  
Meiah's pounding and fucking was picking up in speed as Sturm wobbled like a big mound of jello, and he can tell by her moans and yowls she must have been ahegao'ing like he is. The red haired mage then gave one last deep thrust. "Love you...Stuuuuuurmmmaaaahn~!" And Meiah finally came, his semen flooding up into her insides and womb, the boy letting out a shuddering moan as he relaxed against her big blue cow butt before he finally stopped. He needed to work on his stamina, he feels spent! And Sturm's noises confirmed that she came with him too!

With a loving kiss and pat, Meiah felt Sturm shudder and her body gurgled and churned loudly. That was his que! Meiah pulled himself out of her leaking sex and trotted over, pulling over the last trough to be under her cunny. He walked over to her side, hugging her.

"It's...haaa... okay Sturm...time to juice ya!" He hugged her, and finally, the chemical reaction took place, and a continous endless orgasm began to rock the Draph to the core as she began to splurg out juice.

GLUNK creeeak GLUNK streeeetch GA-LUNK! Sturm's whole spherical body shuddered and sloshed as Meiah pounded his shaft into her sex, sending waves of pleasure rippling through her ripe blueberry form. It was all so much, nearly more than Sturm could stand in her ever so swollen condition! Her giant blue breasts squealed and squeaked like balloons as they bounced and rubbed up against each other, flicking streams of vibrant blue juice against the floors and walls with every bounce, ready to unleash their juicy payload once the spell was fulfilled. Just like how Sturm felt in general, it felt like the tiniest pin-prick could set her off, what with the almost overwhelming sensation of pressure that throbbed within her massive round form like a second heartbeat. Strum’s head was starting to sink into her still slowly stretching body, forcing her round cheeks up so that she almost couldn't see. The bloated draph's hands flapped wildly as she yearned for the release that felt so close and yet just out of reach!

But then finally Meiah's cocktip managed to push just deep enough into Sturm's tightly swollen pussy that it triggered the reaction they both had been craving. For Sturm it was as if a switch had been flipped, or rather perhaps, more accurate to say that the floodgates had been opened. As the draphberry orgasmed, her wailing cry of release was swallowed up by the surging sound of gallons upon gallons of juice beginning to flood out of every exit the juice could find.  
Meiah would surely have been knocked aside if he hadn't already pulled out, as a veritable geyser of juice erupted from her pussy, while three similar, yet not quite so forceful eruptions burst forth from Sturm's mouth and both nipples. the troughs pulled up by her breasts and pussy began to fill up quickly as for the first time the azure draph began to gradually shrink back down, her limbs slowly but surely regaining a semblance of definition. Though she was far from being back to her normal self, Sturm at last found some release from the almost maddening pressure that had been steadily building to a breaking point within.

For her part, the sensation of juice flowing so forcefully from her pussy had Sturm ready to the climax again in moments, as her sensitive areas were buffeted by the steady torrent of juice. Still with an almost equal rush of blue fluid from her plump lips, the swollen draph's cries were mostly muffled to gurgles and garbled wails. As Sturm continued to divulge her juicy load, plump conical arms and legs slowly reappeared as Meiah hugged and stroked her slowly shrinking sides.

Meiah hummed happily as he helped massage and hug and stimulate his deflating draph lover, her skin returning to its normal color as it deflated. The flow of juice going into the trouphs began to rise and get thicker with dark blue juice. Yes, this will make excellent to sell at the Faire long with as alchemical material! Mana is powerful in this liquid! He can sense it! The boy can hear her moan and gasp with each climax, more juice exiting her in waves as she began to regain ehr form. 

"There we go. Nice and easy. That's a great girl." He urged, giving her support as he helped Sturm over to the breast trough, putting her by it so her breasts can finish lactating its load as the rest of the juice seeped onto the floor. A waste, but they've filld up the troughs all around them. They have more and enough.

Meiah smiled as the plump Sturm deflated more and more, finally regaining her form and skin color as she was on her knees, panting and huffing and puffing. He can see a little bit of added junk to her trunk, a side effect of retaining some berry juice as fat. Seeing her sides he can see her midsection soften a little more, making him pleased. She must have put on a good five to eight pounds from that.

"Alrighty, that should cover it. Now, let's get you cleaned U-Owwwwch!" Meiah got a deadleg as he fell, and the sticky exhausted draph was on top of him, her great melons over his head as his limp member was getting harder between her thighs as she straddled him.

Her face maybe cute while frowning... but ther ewas no denying that Sturm, the best Draph Adventurer around, was not amused.

Gasping and sputtering as the last of the juice drained from her body, Sturm lay exhausted sprawled out on the floor, partially dangling off one of the troughs. She always forgot how exhausting the whole process could be; it wasn't just the sex either, being stretched so tight and then the feeling of her over-filled body pumping out gallon after gallon of blueberry juice left Sturm feeling like she'd climbed and descended a mountain all in one sitting. And even when the last of the juice drained away, she still felt...heavier, somehow. As the once-bloated draph moaned and rolled over onto her back, she felt her heavy round breasts bouncing against her chest like heavy wineskins, weighing her down. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to take a long warm bath or shower, to wash away all the sticky juice covering her diminutive body.

But then, she heard Meiah's laughter as he began to walk away, and she remembered who had put her in this situation in the first place. Despite her weariness, Sturm was still a professional adventurer and it would take more than merely being 'worn out' to keep her down. The hapless magic-user never saw her coming of course, as she launched herself upward and caught him boobs-first in a tackle, pinning Meiah to the ground beneath her short but still considerable mass. Sturm glowered  
down at him, with her juice-slicked breasts wedged between her muscular arms. There was still the barest hint of pale blue to her complexion, though whether it was from juice dripping down her skin or some staining from within wasn't immediately clear. And there Meiah was gazing back up at her with that goofy, slightly perverted grin on his face, all the while giggling like it was all just a big game. Sturm thought her expression made it clear she expected an apology, and while Meiah's expression almost resembled something close to apologetic, his overall demeanor said otherwise.

With a dismissive huff she pulled herself off Meiah, not knowing what else she should have expected from him. "Ugh...I'm going to get cleaned up," she stated weakly, as she began to awkwardly waddle off towards the bath room.

Meiah laughed a little, looking up at his fellow redhead, seeing the busty draph glare down at him, her enormous udders ready to swallow his head as she glowed down at him. Meiah grinned, petting her on the head as another groped her plump rump. 

He grunted when he felt her pull of of him. "Me too. Wait for me." MEiah said, getting up and going to shed his stained robes, tossing them to the side of his lab as he followed the naked draph out of the room and to the bottom lebel of the Tower they lived in. He was gifted to her sashay and the jiggle of her booty as Meiah grinned, seeing Sturm turn around and glare.

"What? We'd save water if we bathed together. BEsides, not the first we bathed in the buff." The teen boy stated as they got to the side cottage connected to the tower, inside a pit forged from MEiah's magic. He went to a shelf close by, grabbing a special vial and aiming it towards the bath. AS he removed the bottle, the roar of water jetted out, water coming out of seeimingly nowhere as it filled up the four foot tall by fifteen feet wide jacuuzi with warm water. He saw Sturm gather some soapbombs and toss them inside.

Magic truly is a gift.  
"So, feel any different? Your little muffintop looks a teeny bit softer." MEiah mused, craning his head as he filled the tub, eyeing Sturm get some towels ina row. "But hey, remmeber that time we were trapped in that temple and Lizardmen were about to overrun us? All this water coming out reminds me of that." The wizard winked, remembering fondly how he used not one, but two special water-space vials to feed to his partner and lover, making her as big and wide as a boulder for him to push. She rolled down, crushed the enemies and they were home free with the treasure they looted. Granted, it took some lewd sex throug hthe night to deflate the waterlogged cowgirl, but Meiah wouldn't trade it for the world.

HE wouldn't trade Sturm for the world.

"So, was being a blueberry fun? Like back then too?" He asked playfully, Meiah smiling as the draph walked to him, and with one free hand, he massaged her massive boob, making the girl blush as his rod went harder, becoming like a sailing pole at mast.

Sturm gave Meiah a stern side-eye as he asked whether she'd noticed any changes yet, huffing softly as she underhand lobbed the soapbombs into the quickly filling pool. She had in fact noticed a few differences, now that the human mage brought it up; she was undeniably thicker, softer, and heftier since the latest transformation. Even though all the faintest trace of blue had left her skin, her brief stint as a blueberry draph had left their mark in the form of several extra pounds scattered across her bust, stomach, hips and thighs. So much so that even during the brief walk from the practice room down to the bathing pool, Sturm found herself developing a slight waddle to her gait as she got used to the extra plumpness of her thighs and the newfound bounciness to her bosom. "Hmmmph, of course I'm bigger," Sturm snorted, still feeling a bit grumpy, "I'm always a bit bigger afterwards." That part was technically true, though both Meiah and Sturm could tell that this blueberry potion had left a little more extra padding on the draph than other times.

Speaking of other times, Sturm remembered the time in the jungle temple a little differently than Meiah did apparently. While his plan had indeed worked and their foes had been quickly dispatched by Sturm's...girth...what had followed was hours of the water-filled draph being manhandled by Meiah through the mazelike interior of the temple until the mage finally managed to push a much-too-big Sturm through a much-too-small exit with the help of several mage-hand spells to finally pop her free like a cork. And all the while, Sturm had been helpless to do anything other than moan and gurgle helplessly, seeming to get stuck at almost every turn until  
Meiah had a chance to let the water out at their camp using the usual method.

As the water from the round bottle finished filling the pool with warm, steamy water, Sturm found herself stopped on the way to the pool's edge as Meiah's arm wrapped around her, squeezing one of her heavy boobs between his fingers as the chubby draph gasped and blushed from the attention. "It was fine....at least I didn't get stuck so much this time," Sturm replied trying to sound non-committal. And yet her cow-like, pointed ears told a different story, twitching and fluttering against her red hair, a tell that both Meiah and Sturm knew and understood well. Starting to blush again, she lowered herself down into the frothy and bubbly warm water, as Meiah followed and did the same beside her. 

The soothing warmth began to ease some of the residual tension in her short body almost immediately, and Sturm allowed herself a sigh of relief as she began to relax. Being so short the water rose well above her chest and, to her mild annoyance, Sturm noticed that her big round breasts began to float among the sudsy waters, prompting the chubby draph to wrap and arm around them, trying to rein them in. Again, she shot Meiah a wintery side-eye, as if to say that these were his fault.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


End file.
